


If Only For A Moment

by joannanewsomfan1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Universe, Cleaning, Cock Slut Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Erwin Smith-centric, M/M, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Rimming, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Switching, Top Erwin Smith, Wall Sex, basically its levi and erwin post no regrets ova when they first met each other ;-;, erwin smith is a pisces with cap moon taurus rising, folding clothes, levi goes for an emo little walk, levi is literally a virgo with a gemini moon cap rising, levi loves feeling small, levis type is tall people who meet his cleaning standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannanewsomfan1/pseuds/joannanewsomfan1
Summary: Levi didn’t know how it had happened. He used to hate Erwin, he had truly wanted to kill him. But seeing more and more of the man’s wisdom, his intuitiveness, the way he could tell when Levi was upset with the slightest change in his face, his negative conviction against Erwin began to feel more and more like passion for him, affection for him, reverence.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	If Only For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii welcome to my first finished fic I hope you like it! levi and erwin are in love and here's a one shot about them. this is supposed to be set right after the no regrets OVA when they first meet each other. I'm obsessed with their dynamic and how they used to be enemies and now have a deep trust and respect for each other. incredibly sexy of them.... enjoy

Levi descended the steps of the castle, walking into the familiar, scarce forest he could see outside his window. The leaves on the trees glinted and his eyes were drawn up towards the full moon illuminating everything on the ground. Levi didn’t like to carry a torch on nights like these, he found that the concentrated light narrowed his vision and felt more attentive to his surroundings when he trusted the light of the moon, or the faint glow from people’s houses back in the underground. It was strange up here, this barren, dangerous terrain. The raven closed his eyes for a moment when he passed a spot by the river he had been sitting with Furlan just a month ago while Isabel was off riding horses. He felt his heart drop and he swallowed. Though he tried to ignore it, staying busy cleaning, training, and tending to the horses, he missed his dear friends and any reminders of them put Levi through a silent agony. He hated being told what to do by these idiots who had no idea what they were doing, and not having his friends there with him made everything that much worse. 

These nights were his only solace, when he would run into Erwin in the stables during the day. They would exchange a knowing look and a “yours” or “mine,” and later Levi would find himself wrapped up in those steady arms and meeting that warm blue gaze, the two of them falling asleep with nothing in their thoughts but the warmth of the other. And in the morning, they would wake up with the sun streaming in through the window. Levi always loved the way it shined on Erwin’s golden hair, he would often brush it away from his forehead and wake him up, brilliant eyes fluttering open, still heavy with sleep. Whether it was in bed with him or from across the room during a meeting with the Scouts (who didn’t know about their relationship yet), whenever Levi made eye contact with the taller man he felt a deep understanding between them, as if they could read each others’ thoughts. Levi didn’t know how it had happened. He used to hate Erwin, he had truly wanted to kill him. But seeing more and more of the man’s wisdom, his intuitiveness, the way he could tell when Levi was upset with the slightest change in his face, his negative conviction against Erwin began to feel more and more like passion for him, affection for him, reverence. 

He noticed that his heart had started beating a little bit faster. It was a little bit of a hike to get to Erwin’s place, but… thinking about the blond did do something to him. He was just so powerful, so immovable, so _tall_. Levi found himself at the door of Erwin’s cabin, a little shack on the edge of a little clearing in the forest. He opened the wooden door. His lover sat at a desk in the corner, reading by candlelight with perfect posture and a concentrated brow. He turned to look at him and his face softened. He smiled. “Levi.” In that steady way of his, he rose from his chair to meet him.

With just a few long strides, Levi quickly crossed the room and collapsed onto the familiar expanse of Erwin’s chest, nuzzling him, his eyes closed. He reached his arms up to encircle them around the blond’s neck and felt the warmth of his arms around him. He peered up at his lover, who was still smiling warmly at him. Erwin leaned forward and Levi instinctively leaned up until their foreheads were touching. Erwin sighed and caressed Levi’s cheek, his grey eyes fluttering closed. “I’ve missed you…” Levi breathed. He felt so comforted here in the taller’s arms, basking in his sheer size… he felt safer with Erwin than he did behind any wall. Erwin closed his eyes. “I’ve missed you, too,” he spoke affectionately. Levi tilted up his chin to kiss the man and the two seemed to melt together, hands grabbing at each other’s clothes with a desire to pull the other even closer than they already were. Erwin’s hands nearly covered Levi’s entire back and he let out a low, satisfied sound. He loved being held like this, clutching at the vastness of the taller man’s chest, drinking him in. Their kisses got deeper and deeper, full of more want, Erwin letting out soft moans while Levi began to pant against him. He could feel his cock starting to harden, pressing against his tight pants, but he was more concerned with the hardness he could feel against his thigh where Erwin’s cock was.

Levi pulled away, panting, and looked up at Erwin once more, taking in his beauty. He scanned him up and down and leaned in, his lips brushing his ear. “God, I want you,” he whispered. He heard Erwin’s breath hitch at the feeling of the raven whispering in his ear. Levi knew by now how sensitive the blond was, and this was just one of the many places on his body he knew he could drive him crazy with. He nipped at the soft skin of his earlobe, earning a gasp from the taller man. He began kissing and sucking down the side of Erwin’s neck, feeling his big, steady hands draw him in more tightly than before. “Levi…” he moaned softly. The raven tapped his emerald bolo tie with a finger. “Erwin, please…” he spoke in a low voice, “let me take care of you.”

Erwin began to speak but his voice trailed off into a soft moan as Levi carefully loosened the tie, sliding the green stone to the bottom and lifting it over his lover’s head, laying it perfectly on the desk by the burning candle. He undid the buttons on Erwin’s crisp white shirt one by one, kissing the revealed skin on his chest as he did so. Wordlessly still, Erwin took the shirt off when he was done, his biceps flexing, and Levi slid his palms over that beautiful, chiseled chest, looking up at his handsome face and then back down at his gorgeous body. He began kissing the expanse of skin, slowly, thoroughly, lovingly, traveling lower and lower until he found himself on his knees. He looked up at Erwin, their eyes meeting again. He’d been on his knees in front of the man before. Erwin seemed to materialize at turning points in Levi’s life, always standing above him, always there to give him a little piece of his profound wisdom when he needed it the most. Levi put his hands over his lower abdomen and gave the button on his pants a soft kiss, it seemed to be full of gratitude. “Can I?”

“Yes. _Yes_ …” Erwin sighed, running an affectionate hand through Levi’s hair. The raven made short work of the button and zipper, pulling down his pants and underwear in one motion. Erwin’s length sprang free, fully hard just from feeling Levi’s mouth and hands all over his body, and he moaned quietly when he felt a soft kiss on the tip. Levi kept kissing along the length of Erwin’s cock, just wanting to taste every inch of the beautiful man. The blond was a sight to see, chest heaving, looking down at Levi with his eyes half closed in pleasure, eyelids fluttering every so often with a soft “oh” every time he planted a kiss. A bead of precum that had been forming on the tip of Erwin’s cock started to drip down and Levi caught it just in time, flattening his tongue and dragging it up the underside. 

“Levi!!” Erwin shuddered as the man took him into his mouth completely. “Oh, _wow_ ….” Through his dark bangs, Levi looked Erwin in the eyes, wanting to see every single expression he made and how he reacted to his mouth on his cock. He picked up a relentless pace, shamelessly bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head as he went. “Ahh!!” Erwin’s moans were getting louder and less controlled. His hand almost curled into a fist at his thigh, but Levi took it, grasping it tightly, never slowing his pace. Erwin squeezed his hand back, causing Levi to moan around his cock. He could feel his own aching arousal getting worse. Seeing the usually so composed man act like this under his touch was unbelievable. It was everything Levi wanted to pleasure him like this.

“God, Levi, you’re…” Erwin’s voice was weak, he took his free hand and brushed Levi’s hair out of his eyes, “beautiful.” Levi moaned again, eyes shutting gently at the praise. Erwin was just so _commanding_ , Levi felt himself growing weak with arousal. “Wait.” As if the taller man could read his mind, he pulled out of his mouth, cock glistening with saliva. “I want to take care of you, too.”

Even though he still had all of his clothes on, Levi looked like a fucking mess, knees aching from being on the hardwood floor for so long, his plush lips open and panting, black hair sticking up in all directions. He looked up at Erwin helplessly and gasped when he effortlessly scooped him up into his arms, depositing him onto the beautifully made bed. Erwin kissed Levi with effortless dominance, caging him in with his body, fingers tangling in his black hair. He pulled away, undoing the buttons on Levi’s shirt one by one like the raven had done to him. Carefully, he took the shirt off, revealing the raven’s chiseled frame, and he began to fold the shirt into a perfect little rectangle, tucking in the sleeves in just the right way. Levi smiled. “Are you really going to?...” Erwin’s eyes twinkled and he put the shirt on the desk next to his bolo tie. He returned to his lover and did the same with his cravat, his socks, his pants and his underwear. 

Between the thoughtfulness of the gesture and the sculpted beauty of Erwin’s body while he folded the clothes, Levi was a wreck by the time he was done, splayed out naked on the bed for him, his cock flushed and leaking freely. Erwin, standing over him, scanned his body and smiled, almost gratefully, before leaning over him to kiss him again. His tongue thrust into Levi’s mouth as he ran his hands all over his body, stopping to toy with his sensitive nipples. “Ah!!” Levi exclaimed as Erwin gave them a rough pinch and proceeded to lick and suck his way down his neck. “Can you turn over for me? Please.” Erwin’s voice still sounded weak with arousal, but it was low and steady, the command going straight to the smaller man’s cock. Levi grabbed him by the hair, giving him another deep kiss. “Yes…” he breathed. He turned around, getting on his hands and knees on the bed.

He felt exposed like this, with his ass in the air and his face buried in Erwin’s pillow. It smelled like him. Levi didn’t normally do this for people, he preferred to be the one in charge. He didn’t usually like to feel helpless. But there was something about Erwin’s presence, his sheer _masculinity_ , that made Levi find himself wanting to surrender to his every wish. He shivered when he felt those familiar, massive hands gliding down his back, and he moaned when he felt the man start kissing his lower back, making his way down to his ass. He felt Erwin spread his cheeks, seemingly to get a better look at him, and cried out when he felt the sudden wetness of his tongue on his asshole.

“Ohhh, Go-od,” Levi keened, screwing his eyes shut and burying his face between his arms, clasping his hands in front of him as if he was praying. Erwin was dragging his broad tongue up and down his hole at a torturously slow pace. Levi couldn’t even think, his mind had the space for nothing but that delicious pressure on his hole, Erwin’s steady hands holding his ass in place, and the ache that was steadily building in his weeping cock. His thighs were shaking and he struggled to keep himself up on his elbows. “A-ahh!! Fuck!” He was shocked at the sounds that Erwin was able to draw out of him with his tongue. As he started to lap at him faster, Levi gave a gorgeous moan on every exhale, ascending in pitch as the pleasure built inside of him.

Like it was nothing, Erwin grabbed Levi by the hips and flipped him over, getting on top of him between his legs. He looked even more beautiful now, his bright eyes glazed over and slitted, looking at Erwin with total admiration. Erwin leaned over to kiss him, gently, gracefully, and Levi held onto him tightly, his thoughts still hazy, drunk on the feeling of the man’s chest against his and the very recent memory of what he could do to his body. They drew back from the kiss, their faces still close. The smaller man caressed Erwin’s cheek, gazing at those ocean blue eyes. He felt so seen by him. Levi was like a sculpture, appearing different depending on his quiet, turbulent emotions and the situation he was in. But Erwin seemed to be able to read him, predict him, see every side of him at once. 

Erwin shifted his weight onto his left hand, bringing his right hand up to his face, and without breaking eye contact with the entranced raven, he spit into his hand. It was dignified somehow and came out with a sharp sound. Levi’s eyes widened when Erwin reached his hand down between them, and he cried out when he felt those slick fingers wrap around his cock and begin to stroke him slowly. Levi’s back arched involuntarily and he bucked his hips up into the touch. He exhaled a quiet “ohhh,” his head falling back softly onto the pillow. It felt so fucking amazing to finally have his cock touched, and Erwin did it so _thoroughly_. Levi felt completely consumed by the man, every inch of his cock being caressed by those thick fingers. 

“Levi,” Erwin prompted gently, still steadily stroking Levi’s cock. He was completely captivated, his brow furrowed slightly in concentration, gazing at him with full attention. “Yeahhhmmm…” the smaller man replied weakly, swimming in pleasure. He looked angelic, candlelight flickering across the soft expanse of his cheeks and making those dull blue irises glint from behind his hooded eyelids. “Can I fuck you?” The sureness with which Erwin asked such a dirty question made Levi’s head spin and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan, clutching at his back. “Oh, god, y-yes, oh my g- ah!” he gasped as he felt a finger, slick with his own precum and Erwin’s saliva, start circling his entrance. 

Erwin sat back on his knees between Levi’s open legs, knowing that he could open him up better from this angle. He opened up the topmost drawer of his nightstand and Levi’s breath hitched when he noticed how nicely organized the inside was. Erwin took out a little bottle of lube that was sitting perfectly in the corner next to a small cup full of pencils and poured some generously into his hand. Levi watched him with wide eyes as he dropped his hand down to his asshole again, clinging onto the sheets for dear life, his breathing heavy, his sensitive cock leaking freely between his legs, feeling like he was burning up with desire and anticipation, just wanting to be _touched_ , when, “fuck!”, Erwin put a finger inside of him and began fucking him slowly with it. 

He threw his head back and gasped. “Erwin-n-nnn, aah- ah!” Without thinking, he desperately angled his ass upwards. “Ohh, fuck, I nn- I need, oh-” Levi suddenly covered his mouth with a hand. “Mmmm...” What was Erwin doing to him? It wasn’t like him to beg. But his hole was already wet and a little loose from the blond’s work on him earlier, making that stretch feel so amazing as he started moving faster inside of him, and the raven found himself helplessly grinding down onto his finger and vocalizing a quiet, slurred string of ‘please’ and ‘more’ behind his hand. Placing a tender kiss on Levi’s inner thigh, he put in a second, and seeing how Levi kept squirming and begging, a third finger. 

Levi shut his eyes and let out a choked, satisfied cry, letting his hand fall from his mouth and clutch at the now tangled bedsheets. “F-fuck yes,” he gasped. The blond took his time, his broad fingers massaging his inner walls, working Levi open as he rocked forward, his hips stuttering, starting to lose control of his body. Keeping his steady movements going, Erwin expertly curled his fingers up into Levi’s prostate and his back arched, his hips lifting off the bed. “A-aa-a---aahhh,” he keened, his voice high and weak. It felt so good to be filled by his lover’s fingers, but Levi couldn’t help how desperate his movements were getting. “Erwin, I… ah!” The feeling of the blond sliding his fingers out of the raven’s ass just as slowly as he had put them there made him gasp. Levi gaped up at him as the taller man coated his own length in the slick that was left on his hand. They locked eyes, a warm wave of trust and affection overcoming them both. They lined their hips up, Levi lifting up his legs slightly in a surrender to Erwin, and he slowly slid into him.

Levi winced at first and squirmed, overwhelmed by the sheer size of Erwin’s cock and how it felt inside him, but as the initial sting faded his pained expression melted into one of dazed pleasure. Erwin leaned in close to Levi, beginning to thrust into him slowly. “Levi, ah-” he held the raven’s face close to his, taking in his debauched beauty, the way he looked at him with complete adoration, the soft pink that had spread across his pale cheeks. “God,” Erwin exhaled, his eyelids fluttering, losing his composure at the sight. Levi was nearly silent, his mouth open, shallow, panting breaths sounding almost like whimpered little _ah_ s. This agonizing pleasure was like heaven for him, being taken by this beautiful, powerful man. The smaller man circled his arms up around Erwin’s shoulders, holding on tight, feeling his back muscles ripple underneath his hands. Erwin kissed back deeply and groaned, fucking into Levi at a faster pace. “Mmh!!” Levi moaned into Erwin’s mouth. Panting, he pulled back from the kiss and took a moment to relish the feeling, bouncing back onto Erwin’s cock and tilting his head to the side, displaying the elegant lines of his neck, eyelashes brushing the pillow. He let out a soft whine when Erwin began sucking on his neck without slowing his pace. The sensation of the blond’s lips and tongue on his sensitive neck combined with his cock in his ass was so wonderful, almost overstimulating, and soon enough Levi couldn’t control the way his body was moving anymore, squirming desperately underneath the taller man. “S-shit, hhaah, ah- ahhh.. Erwin, please.” He let his lips brush his ear, smirking weakly. “I- ah, I want you to fuck me harder.”

Erwin nearly growled, an animal instinct overcoming him, and without pulling out he scooped Levi entirely into his arms and carried him across the room, pinning him up against the wall. Levi still had his arms wrapped around Erwin and he looked out of his mind with arousal, his eyes wide with shock, his chest heaving. His legs dangled freely. Pinned between the taller man and the wall, Levi was completely helpless, and right now, with Erwin, that was the only thing he wanted. He felt grateful to be able to trust this person he admired so much entirely with his body… and with his pleasure. The way Erwin was looking at him was intoxicating, those sapphire eyes full of care, attention, want. His strong brow creased and his lips parted as he started to thrust up into Levi, slowly at first, and then gaining more and more speed.

“Oh-h-h, fu-u-uuck…. Er-win-n!!” Levi cried out, his voice breaking in time with Erwin’s sharp thrusts. He held on tight, giving himself completely to the beautiful blond. The feeling of the cold stone wall against his naked back along with Erwin’s strong grip on his thighs was enough to make his head spin. Levi gasped when Erwin shifted his weight slightly and he could feel the head of his cock rubbing right onto his prostate. “ _Fuck!_ Yes, oh God, right… there. T-thank you, sir..” Erwin moaned out loud, apparently liking the title, and started fucking into Levi faster while using the same angle. “Ahhhh….” Levi looked even more blissed out, his head lolling to the side, his eyes almost closed. “You make me feel s-so good!!” he nearly sobbed, the pleasure inside him building and swirling with the closeness he felt with Erwin. 

“Levi,” Erwin leaned in close, his breathing ragged, sweat glistening on his chest. “I’m close.” 

“Yeah, me, t-too- ah,” Levi said in a high, breathy voice. Looking him in the eyes, Erwin wrapped a hand around Levi’s cock. It only took a couple of long, satisfying drags of Erwin’s fingers and Levi was seeing stars, a series of uncontrolled, broken _ah_ s tumbling from his lips. His whole body trembled, still suspended against the wall, and Erwin could feel his walls twitching around his cock which brought him to his own release. Levi’s cum shot out in thick ribbons, coating the chests of the two men. Both their chests heaving, Erwin brought Levi back to the bed, pulling out of him. Levi shuddered again as he felt Erwin’s cum left inside of him. Normally, this would probably disgust him, but right now it felt as if Erwin had claimed him, which gave him a deep sense of satisfaction. 

“C’mere.” Levi grumbled. Erwin looked at him quizzically. “But Levi. What about…” he gestured to the semen covering them both. “Mmmm. No, ’s whatever. Shower later,” Levi slurred, clearly fucked out. To his happiness, Erwin simply smiled at him and joined him in the bed. They bundled up under the covers and tangled their limbs together, Levi nuzzling Erwin’s chest. Levi sighed contentedly as Erwin ran his fingers through his hair. As he heard Erwin’s breaths start to deepen with sleep, Levi decided to thank the stars. No matter how horrible this world was, he knew that he could always come here and collapse in the safety of Erwin’s arms and it would all go away, if only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked
> 
> comment if u want! I would really appreciate it <3
> 
> what's y'alls favorite opening mine is season 2 
> 
> SASAGEYO <3333


End file.
